<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once More With The Pack by OneGoodBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767955">Once More With The Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGoodBoi/pseuds/OneGoodBoi'>OneGoodBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Anal, Bestiality, Cave, Double Penetration, F x m x m x m, F/M, Feral, Fucking, Hard-on, Human, Human x feral, Interspecies, Knot, Knotting, Male wolves, One Shot, Orgasm, Other, Penetration, Sheath - Freeform, Short Story, Story series, Threesome, Vaginal, Zoophilia, bareback, blowjob, boobs, cum, cumming, dick - Freeform, doggystyle, female - Freeform, female human - Freeform, m/m/m/f, nude, pussy, wolf - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGoodBoi/pseuds/OneGoodBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emillie goes back to visit her pack for some more loving.</p><p>A sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400476</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC x 3 Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once More With The Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had passed since Emilie’s initial contact with the alpha wolf and his pack and she had been back every weekend since. No one questioned her going out camping on the weekend after work to unwind. No one knew that she was going back out to the pack and staying with them in the cave, spending her days off naked and being one with the pack. She’d gone back the second weekend after that first day, her libido had peaked and even though she’d masturbated, it just wasn’t satisfying enough. The wet dream she’d had that night had driven her back to the wolves.</p><p>It was safe to say they were the most satisfying fuck she’d had in her life, especially now that she wanted it and wasn’t scared of them anymore. They never hurt her and always licked her clean, always sleeping together protectively after they were worn out. So here she was again, making her way through the trees, a path she knew well by now. Dresses were always easier to wear, unless it was too cold for them. She never bothered with underwear in either case. Today was a warmer weekend so she had a dress on, which they let her remove now, rather than ripping it to shreds.</p><p>She had food and water, extra clothes and a thick blanket. It made things more comfortable for her than the cave floor. As she neared the cave, the wolves rushed out to greet her, tails wagging in excitement. Noses sniffed at her as she paused to pet their, one always dipping under her skirt to nose at her sex. There was always one. Em giggled and kept walking with them at her sides, putting her stuff down out of the way and laying down the blanket. </p><p>“Did you miss me, boys?” She crooned to the animals as she stood upright, turning to face them with a smile.  </p><p>The wolves were all panting in anticipation, tails wagging as they moved to crowd her again, licking and pushing, trying to rush her to let give them access to her body. She gently pushed them back and pulled her dress up and off herself, her bra and shoes following the dress to her pile of things. Thick canine dicks peeked from their sheathes as she walked naked to the blanket and lowered herself onto it and the wolves didn’t need any encouragement.</p><p>They rushed over to her, licking and lapping at her body and sniffing her curiously. She laid herself on her back for now, her legs bent at a the knee and parted to expose herself to her furry lovers. The red wolf got there first, his wet nose pressing firmly in against her slit and lapping at her folds, pressing in deeper to lick inside her hole, causing Em to moan softly.  “That’s a good boy.”</p><p>The other two licked her breasts and belly, the moans of the human woman filling the cave. It always started like this, with them just licking and nosing her, each one having a turn at her pussy before they fucked. The black wolf was next today, it seemed and he moved to take the place of the red one. His licking was always a little more intense, licking deep inside her straight up and the only one that remembered the woman liked to be licked at the top of her slit. He did just that after a few deep laps at her hole, which was already wet and getting wetter. </p><p>His tongue pressed over her clit, the animal lavishing licks and laps to that spot that made Em make wonderful moans and it always made her more wet. Her nipples were hard under the tongue of the white wolf and her body writhing as the red licked her torso and moved up to lick her mouth. She moaned and did her best to lick that tongue back, her breath coming in soft pants as the white wolf moved to have his turn. His gentle licks were fast and always hit her clit, just enough to stimulate it. The other two kept licking her body and her mouth, taking in her taste and showing their affection for her.</p><p>All their cocks were fully out from their sheathes as the white wolf finished his turn and Em moved from her back to her hands and knees, the black wolf coming over and licking her a few more times before mounting her. He thrust straight inside her wet pussy, thrusting fast and deep inside her while the red mounted the white beside Em. The red and black wolves thrust deep into the holes that surrounded their cocks, her and the white both rocking slightly from the thrusts and panting gently. Although she moaned and groaned, rocking back onto that thick canine dick that plunged deep inside her with every single thrust.</p><p>She reached to the side with one hand, taking the white wolf’s slippery dick in hand and stroked it. His hips bucked into her hand and back onto his packmate’s dick, the black wolf rutting faster and harder, his knot starting to swell and stretch her wet hole. She lived for this feeling now, the slight pain was nothing compared to the pleasure of being stretched and filled by that huge knot which accompanied the feeling of her pussy being filled with wolf cum.</p><p>Her hand worked the white wolf’s thick length while she rocked with the black, knowing she’d need more than one round to cum, the wolves didn’t last as long as people did. Not that she dreamed of complaining. She groaned lowly as the knot pushed it’s way inside her pussy, stretching her and her hole closing around it and keeping the wolf inside. His short, desperate thrusts matched that of the other two wolves before he came hard inside her. His dick twitched as it pushed out ropes of thick, hot cum deep inside her pussy.</p><p>The white wolf came from her hand, his knot bumping the sides of her gentle fist as he humped into it and came onto the ground under his feat, the red wolf rutting hard a few more times before coming inside his packmate’s ass, knotting inside him and filling him. The four of them all panted together, the two mounted wolves dismounting and turning to face away, tied to their partner as they got filled.</p><p>She was still rocking slightly against that cock inside her, desperate for more, needing more. The red wolf pulled out from the white just before the blacks knot slipped from her pussy, cum dripping from her hole and the white wolf.  “Come on, don’t leave me like this,” she whined softly, patting her hip, wriggling slightly to get the attention of one of the wolves.</p><p>The red wolf was the one to respond and he came over, licking at her still slick hole, lapping some of his packmate’s cum from her. Once his cock emerged, he mounted her and thrust inside her pussy like the black, humping her slower than the previous beast. The black wolf moved around to her front, lingering for a moment as if he was deciding what to do. He mounted her face, her lips parting eagerly to accept his slick, warm cock in her mouth. She moaned around that thrusting cock in her mouth, the red wolf pumping steadily from behind her. His dick pressed into her mouth and throat, his paws gripping her shoulders firmly as he fucked her face.</p><p>The white wolf padded around, licking at her body and went around behind the black. He mounted the alpha, forcing that cock further into her throat. The wolves all rutted into the holes they were buried in, Emilie’s moans muffled by the cock in her throat. She was getting close already, the red wolf’s knot swelling and stretching her pussy as it pushed in and out, his movements getting faster before it tied inside her. The black wolf’s knot was swelling and pushing deep into her mouth, to swollen for her to pull off from. The two inside her thrust rapidly and shallowly, bucking once more before they came within moments of each other. The red wolf’s cum spurted into her pussy, filling her up more while the black wolf’s cum spilled down her throat, the cock twitching on her tongue and in her throat. </p><p>The white wolf tied inside the black, his cum filling the leader’s ass. Em was right on the edge and whined around that twitching cock, trying in vain to get that cock to move just a little more. The white wolf dismounted first, his cum spilling from the alpha as he pulled his knot free. The black and red wolves pulling their deflating knots from Em shortly after, she gasped for air after swallowing the rest of the cum that spurted into her mouth, more canine cum dripping from her wet, needy slit.</p><p>“Just a little more, boys.” She panted, patting her ass cheek, watching as the wolves licked themselves.</p><p>The white wolf came over to her side, licked some of the cum from her chin and rolled over onto his back, already ready for round three. She hadn’t ridden any of them like this since the first time and she gladly crawled to kneel over him, needily guiding that cock inside her wet hole. One of the other wolves, the black from the feel of his cock, mounted her from behind as well. Expecting the cock in her ass, she was shocked and let out a loud moan as his dick joined the white in her pussy. The two fucking into her wet, warm pussy at the same time, stretching her and making her buck down onto them. </p><p>The red wolf was left to mount her face, her mouth gladly accepting him with an eager tongue and lips that sucked on him firmly as he rutted into her mouth. The three wolves fucked her in tandem, her groans muffled by the canine cock in her mouth once again. The wolves were all panting heavily, thrusting deep and fast inside Emilie, the pair in her pussy stretching her hole wider than before as their knots swelled fast, rubbing against each other. She was loving every moment of it and cried out in pleasure, the cock in her mouth swelling at the base. With a pained gasp, the dual knots shoved inside her and the third locked into her mouth, muffling her loud cries as she came on the two wolf dicks inside her, her inner walls tensing and twitching as she came hard with a drawn out, muffled cry of ecstasy , all three wolves thrusting fast and deep, her mouth and pussy filled with thick, hot ropes of wolf cum.</p><p>She’d never felt so full with four loads of wolf cum inside her and the two, thickly knotted dicks. That was something she wanted to do more, that feeling was amazing and as the three withdrew from her, she felt the come leaking out of her satisfied hole, down her legs and onto the blanket. She moved to let the wolf below her up and the three set about cleaning themselves and her, panting and tails wagging.  She slumped to the dirty blanket, spent content, legs spread so they could clean her how they wanted. </p><p>Once they were content with her cleanliness, they all laid with her, snuggled close. The four of them were tired for now, but after a rest and recovery time, it would be time for Em to be fucked again by her pack.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>